Change of Pace
by RadiantBeam
Summary: There was no ignoring that, after this, everything was going to change. [Post Graduation][Shego x Drakken]


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kim Possible, it would have never ended...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Change of Pace**

There was no ignoring that, after this, everything was going to change.

Shego had known it since Drakken had revealed his plan to save the world (and no, he still hadn't said the words yet). She'd known that things would change, because now Drakken had a medal proving that he was a hero and he had to make a choice about which path his career was going to take.

But that wasn't the only thing.

Shego had never considered herself much of a committed person. With the exception of Team Go (and she'd still left that, in the end) and Drakken himself, she had never stayed with any particularly thing or person for extended periods of time.

Drakken was the exception to this rule.

She'd worked for him for years. Even when she'd left, she always came back—sometimes because she was bored, other times to make sure he hadn't hurt himself. But she always came back.

And when he had been abducted, her first thought had _not _been how quickly she could get out of town but which route was the quickest way to the space center so she could find him.

Things were changing, she mused quietly as she sat at a table with her brothers, soothing Mego's ego and scolding the twins for dumping water in his hair even though she herself found it hilarious as Hego reclined in his chair, content to let her control things again.

Yes. Things were changing. They were changing very, very fast.

And sooner or later, Shego had to figure out if she'd stick around to see how the change affected her, or if she'd pull up roots and hightail it to the next city.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

She returned to the lair around late afternoon, a little frazzled after spending time with her brothers but not extremely close to clawing her eyes out.

The whole alien invasion thing had seemed to mellow her out or something, she mused as she stretched before stepping inside.

"Dr. D?"

Her voice rang eerily throughout the lair, and Shego almost jumped a bit. In all her years with Drakken, the silence had never hung this thickly in the air, and it made her skin crawl just a bit.

It was eerie and made her a little nervous. She'd gotten used to noise, to Drakken shouting indignantly or some machine or contraption running.

"Dr. D? You here?"

Okay, this was getting creepy.

"Dr. D? Hello…"

"In here, Shego."

She was almost relieved to hear his voice after the silence, and followed it easily, heading up the stairs where she'd heard his call.

She found him in the small room, gazing at the mirror again. At first glance she thought perhaps those flower petals of his had come back, but no—his neck was completely petal free. In fact he was just standing there, studying his reflection intensely as though it held all the answers he was searching for.

"Dr. D?"

Her voice was unusually soft and uncertain as she stood in the doorway, and she resisted the sudden urge to bolt out of the room, to run away and never look back. Shego swallowed a little and stayed.

"Shego." Drakken glanced at her over his shoulder. "Can I… ask you a question?"

"Uh… sure."

Anxiety and uncertainty warred for equal footing in her belly, and Shego squashed both feelings ruthlessly. After a moment, Drakken spoke.

"I've been thinking… things are changing, you know?" He finally turned to face her. "Everything… is changing. And now I'm just wondering… if, you know, you'd consider…"

The confidence drained out of him completely, and he began to fidget, needing to do something with his hands, something to keep him occupied. Shego watched, keeping quiet for perhaps the first time he'd known her.

"I've… I've gotten used to you," he said, and held up both hands quickly as she raised a brow. "And when I say that, I mean that… I'm just wondering if maybe… when, or if, things change… if you'll stay. If you'll be… the one thing that won't change on me."

And that was what it call came down to, wasn't it?

Shego gazed at him for a long, long moment. Some part of her was reminding her at this moment that she didn't do commitment, she didn't stick around when things started changing, she never stayed with one person or thing for any extended period of time.

But that wasn't really true, she realized. After all, she'd stayed with Drakken for years. And she'd always come back.

And if everything else started to change—even their very relationship—there was no ignoring the fact that he'd still be Drakken, and she'd still be Shego, and in the end they'd still be together either way.

Shego felt something tickling her fingers and looked down in surprise, only to see one of Drakken's flowers flitting along her hand, just barely touching her fingertips really, not close enough to actually be in the palm of her hand but enough to let her be aware of its presence.

She studied the small pink plant for a moment before meeting Drakken's gaze.

She smirked, and reached out to let the flower settle in the palm of her hand. It wrapped happily around her fingers, and she saw Drakken's eyes begin to light up slightly.

"Don't worry, Dr. D." Shego stroked the petals of the flower gently with her fingers, careful not to break them, still holding his gaze, still smirking. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

And deep down, she knew she wasn't.

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I completely and throughly blame this on Graduation. I've always loved D/S but never had the inspiration to write it until I saw that episode.

This is my first time writing anything remotely related to Kim Possible, so I willingly admit that Drakken and/or Shego might be OOC, and I truly apologize if they are.

Read and review, please!


End file.
